


GOF, OOTP Drabbles

by adenei



Series: Romione Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 16,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenei/pseuds/adenei
Summary: Drabbles and Ficlets written for Tumblr Prompts that fall during GOF & OOTP
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Romione Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981111
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. First time at the Burrow

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these stories may be duplicated as I am busy re-organizing this page. Thank you for your patience :)

Hermione,

You’ll never guess what happened! Dad scored tickets to the Quidditch World Cup in England! He was even able to get two extra for you and Harry to come along. Mum and Dad said it would be alright with them if you wanted to come and stay with us for the last two weeks before Hogwarts. What do you think? Will your parents let you?

Dad said we can hook up the fireplace at your house by floo and we’ll come get you a week from Friday, around 7:00? Write me back and let me know soon. Can’t wait to hopefully see you! Don’t spoil Pig too much while he’s there.

Ron

Hermione was rereading his letter for the millionth time after she’d double checked her trunk to make sure she had everything. She couldn’t believe her parents were letting her go stay with Ron’s family for two weeks before she headed off to Hogwarts for another year. Of course, she’d be staying in Ginny’s room with her, so that made things more appropriate, and her parents got on well with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley whenever they met in Diagon Alley.

This was the first time a friend had ever invited her over. She missed Ron so much over the summer, and was excited to see him. And Harry, too, of course. For some reason her stomach was filled with butterflies and she felt nervous. They were so prominent that she’d barely touched her dinner. Hermione chalked it up to wanting to make a good impression with Ron’s family. Yes, that was it. It definitely had nothing to do with the so-called ‘crush’ she may or may not be developing for him. 

No, you can’t have a crush on Ron. He’s your best friend. You enjoy spending time with him. That’s all...right? Hermione was having a hard time believing the mantra she’d been telling herself all summer. She went back to looking over the letter again when she heard a whoosh through the fireplace.

Mr. Weasley stepped out. “Hello, Hermione!” he said cheerfully.

“Hi, Mr. Weasley!” she said. “Mum, Dad, he’s here!” Her parents came into the living room from the kitchen and they exchanged pleasantries. 

“Thank you so much for inviting Hermione to stay with you the next two weeks. She’s very excited!” Mrs. Granger had said.

“Oh, it’s no problem at all! We’re happy to have her. Ron is very excited to have her over as well, and I know Ginny is looking forward to having another girl in the house. Is your trunk all set, Hermione? I’ll send it over now.” Mr. Weasley asked. Hermione nodded, and Mr. Weasley cast a nonverbal spell, vanishing the trunk. 

Mr. Granger looked wide eyed at the scene. “I’ll never get used to seeing magic first hand.”

“Oh, it’s nothing. Not compared to all of the muggle contraptions you all use! We really must get together some time. I’d love to learn more about eclectricity! Are you ready, Hermione?”

“Yes, I believe so,” she said as she went to go hug her parents goodbye. “Thank you for letting me go. I love you, Mum and Dad.”

“Of course, sweetheart! Remember your manners, and don’t forget to write!” Mrs. Granger said.

As Hermione turned back towards the fireplace, Mr. Weasley said, “ You go on ahead. I’ll be right behind you.”

Hermione tossed some floo powder in and stepped in and said, “The Burrow!” and vanished out of sight. She appeared a few moments later in the fireplace of the Weasley’s home, and she stepped out of it, dusting the soot off of her clothes. Ron and Ginny were sitting at the table, and turned when they heard her arrive.

“Hermione!” they both said as they got up and went over to her. Ginny hugged her first and then Hermione turned to Ron second. Neither of them was sure what to do, which resulted in a sort of half hug/half ‘It’s really good to see you’ statement. Both Ron and Hermione averted their eyes then as their faces grew redder, Ginny watching the scene in front of her with a piqued curiosity. Mrs. Weasley came downstairs and noticed Hermione was there. 

“Hello, dear!” she bustled over. “It’s so good to see you!”

“Thank you so much for having me, Mrs. Weasley. I really appreciate it,” Hermione said.

“Oh, it’s nothing, dear! We’re happy to have you. Ronnie’s been bouncing off the walls with excitement all week.” Ron’s face was just beginning to recover from it’s previous blush, when he became redder and splotchier than before. Ginny was stifling a laugh, as Hermione’s cheeks also returned to the rosy color they’d just been. “I’ll send your trunk upstairs to Ginny’s room. Why don’t you two show her around, and help her get comfortable?” Mrs. Weasley shooed them away.

Ron and Ginny led the way as Hermione followed close behind. She hoped her nerves would start to go away the longer she was at the Burrow, but seemed to realize she’d become more self conscious around Ron now that she was there. And was he having the same feelings? Hermione made a mental note to talk to Ginny about that later on before they went to bed tonight. This was going to be the best summer she’d ever had.


	2. In Retrospect

Ron stormed down the stairs back to the common room. He was still so heated from the row he’d had with Hermione earlier that he couldn’t sleep. Him? Jealous? Well, of course he was jealous of a bloody international quidditch star who’d asked his best friend to a ball! 

He stormed into the common room and sat in front of the fireplace. Maybe he’d always taken Hermione’s friendship for granted, especially now that she’d, er, grown up a bit. He didn’t like other people thinking of her that way because he was being protective of her. Yeah! That was it, he was being protective of his best friend. But something else was tugging at his heart, just like it had been since she came to stay with them at the Burrow last summer. 

Ron was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear the quiet footsteps enter the common room of another person who couldn’t sleep. She could have picked any chair in the common room. They were all empty after all, but she chose the opposite end of the sofa where Ron was sitting. 

Ron looked over to see Hermione sitting there and scowled. Both refused to look at each other. Hermione curled up against the arm on her side, and Ron leaned against his.   
“You’re a girl,” he heard her mimic to herself.

He rolled his eyes, “Wouldn’t have gone with me anyways.” He couldn’t keep the jealousy away. What was wrong with him? They were friends!

“Yes, I would have,” he heard her mutter. He sat there in disbelief, trying to tell himself he was hearing things until he heard her speak again. “But I guess I’m just one of the guys.”

“Definitely not a guy,” Ron responded clearly. Were they really pretending they weren’t talking to each other, but were actually holding a conversation? They really were mental. 

Ron chanced a glance in her direction and suddenly all the jealousy he felt rolled off him. She’d washed the makeup off her face. Her hair was still somewhat tame from the Sleekeazy’s, but slowly returning to its natural state, so she’d pulled it back in a low ponytail. She looked completely adorable, and Ron was at a loss for words, staring affectionately at her.

Hermione eventually looked at him, too, and noticed he was staring. “What?”

Ron shook his head quickly. “N-nothing.” He had to snap himself out of it. He couldn’t be falling for his best friend. That was mental. They went back to staring in opposite directions, when Ron finally said. “You looked really nice tonight.” He should at least try and make an effort...right? As her friend, of course.

“Th-thank you,” Hermione said shyly. “You did, too.”

“You don’t have to lie, those robes were ancient and awful. Wouldn’t have gone at all if I’d known…”

“Don’t say that,” she said, moving closer to him now.

“It’s true. I had a miserable time, and I smelled like a 200 year old moth ball.”

Hermione tried not to laugh, but his sarcasm was funny. “But Padma was a great choice for a date, I’m sure. She’s very nice,” Hermione attempted. She was definitely not fishing for information..

Yeah, but she isn’t you, Ron thought. He shrugged. “Sorry if I ruined your night,” he muttered.

“It’s fine,” Hermione said. “I think you’ve about made up for it now, being down here and all.”

Ron wasn’t sure what possessed him to do this next, but he stretched out his arm along the back of the sofa, inviting her to rest against him. He should have done the sensible thing to squash his crush and just go to bed. Instead, he was inviting her closer as he smiled shyly at her. To his surprise, she actually leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder. 

Hermione just wanted to be closer to him. Friends could be this close. It was totally fine. She’d heard her cousins talk about going to the cinema with her guy friends, when she’d snuggle close during a scary showing. So Hermione decided to try it with her guy friend.

As she lay there, she secretly thought how she much preferred this to the handsome Bulgarian she’d spent the evening with. She wasn’t exactly sure where things had ended that night with Viktor. Hermione was pretty sure she hadn’t committed to being his girlfriend, but she did let him kiss her goodnight. 

Despite the whir of thoughts in Hermione’s mind, her body was so exhausted from the day that she’d accidentally fallen asleep. Ron heard her soft and steady breathing, and she was so peaceful that he didn’t want to wake her, so he sat there with her, watching the fire and becoming lost in his own thoughts. 

At some point, he’d also fallen asleep, and it wasn’t until he woke up a few hours later that he’d realized what happened. He gently nudged Hermione awake, who initially protested by snuggling in closer to Ron. “Hermione, we’re in the common room. We should probably head back up to the dorms,” Ron said quietly.

She finally forced herself awake, and his words registered in her sleepy brain. “Oh! Sorry...I didn’t realize..”

“It’s fine, I fell asleep, too. We should go up to bed, though.”

“Yes, you’re right. I’ll see you at breakfast?” she asked as Ron nodded. “Goodnight, Ron,” she said as she hurried towards the girl’s staircase.

“Night, ‘Mione,” Ron said sleepily, as he started up the boy’s staircase.

Hermione normally didn’t like nicknames, but her heart fluttered at Ron’s use of her shortened name. I could get used to that, she thought to herself, even though she surely wouldn’t tell him as much.


	3. You're Not Going Anywhere

GOF MM: Move out of my way before I make you & You aren’t going anywhere

It was the first warm Saturday in May, and Ron and Harry had made their way out to the grounds to enjoy the warmth. They settled on a spot near the lake that was within a close enough distance from the castle so they could see the main entrance.

Ron was keeping an eye on the door, waiting for Hermione to join them. Hopefully they could convince her to just hang out and relax, giving the studying a break for an afternoon. It didn’t take long for Ron to spot her coming out of the castle. He yelled to her, trying to get her attention, but it looked like she was going to continue walking right by them. 

He got up and began moving quickly, intercepting her path “Oi! Hermione!”

“What, Ron?” Hermione sounded annoyed. 

Ron was taken aback at her attitude. They’d just eaten lunch together and she was fine, then… “I was calling for you. Harry and I are over there. I thought you were joining us?”

“Oh, er, not today, Ron.” Hermione said sheepishly.

“But, where are you going?” Ron was definitely confused now.

“I, er, promised Viktor I’d join him out here for studying this afternoon. It’s too nice to be in the library.” Hermione’s face turned red.

Ron felt like he’d been sucker punched in the gut, and wasn’t sure why. “No. No way. You aren’t going anywhere. Harry and I are your friends. I thought you’d want to hang out with us more than- than him.” The hollow feeling in his gut was quickly turning into anger. How could she choose Viktor over them? They were her real friends. For four years! Was she really ditching them for Krum?

“Excuse me?” Hermione stared dumbfoundedly at him. “Last time I checked, I’m pretty sure I have free will and can do whatever I want.”

“Yeah? Well, I thought four years of friendship meant more to you than four months with that Bulgarian oaf.” 

“I am not going to have this conversation with you, Ron! I’m already late. Now, move out of my way before I make you.” Hermione began walking again, purposely running into one side of him on her way past him. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

“Oh yeah? Who says we’ll even want you to join us?” Ron knew it was low, but he didn’t care. Since when did Hermione get to decide when they did or didn’t hang out. He didn’t understand girls. Didn’t she want him to ask her to hang out? To choose her? Or show her that he wanted to hang out with her? Unless she only meant for a special occasion like the Yule Ball. He threw his hands up in exasperation and turned to head back to Harry. Hermione Granger was a species all of her own. 

Hermione turned back briefly to give him a disgusted look before she kept walking on her way. She made sure he didn’t see the smirk on her face when she’d turned back to continue on her way. It was just an innocent study session, after all.


	4. Friendly Correspondence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOTP Missing Moment

The massive list of chores was finally done for the day, and Hermione was sitting in the small bedroom she and Ginny were sharing at Grimmauld Place. Viktor had written her a letter that had been delivered the other morning, but she hadn’t had a chance yet to respond to him. Ron was preoccupied trying to listen in on the Order meeting with the twins, so she figured now was as good a time as any to slip away unnoticed.

Ron always acted weird about Viktor, so Hermione felt most comfortable writing in private. It wasn’t like anything was going on between them. They weren’t in a relationship, but Hermione really enjoyed his company and friendship. This was all just friendly correspondence now. Especially since he’d gone home and they wouldn’t be seeing each other for who knows how long.

As she skimmed over his letter, he told her what life was like now that he was back in Bulgaria, and how busy his training schedule was for Quidditch. He’d invited her again to spend time with him over the summer, and ended that he’d hoped they’d be able to see each other soon.

Dear Viktor,

It’s so nice to hear from you. I’m glad you made it back to Bulgaria safely, and are able to pick right back up for practice. You must have a busy schedule ahead for the upcoming quidditch season. 

Things are going well here. I’ve been quite busy now that I’ve been off from school. My summer work is nearly completed already, but that will give me time to read other material for leisure instead of work. 

While I do sincerely appreciate the offer to come visit you this summer, I’ve already made summer plans to spend time with my family, as well as the Weasleys. Maybe we’ll be able to catch up at some point-

The door opened. “There you are! Why didn’t you come down to eavesdrop with us? Not that we heard anything. Mum’s getting smarter,” Ron walked into the room, startling Hermione mid-sentence. “Who are you writing to? Harry?” He walked over to her.

“Oh, it’s nothing important…” Hermione lied. 

Ron looked at her and down at the parchment. “Viktor? You’re really writing to him? What the bloody hell could he want. You just saw him two weeks ago!” He grabbed the letter that was addressed to Hermione.

“Ron! You’ve no right! That’s personal!” Hermione was grabbing at the air as Ron held it up out of her reach. 

“He’s really pushing this whole invite to go visit him in Bulgaria! Why can’t he take no for an answer? You did say no right?”

“Will. You. Give. Me. That!” She kicked him in the shin, and it was enough to throw him off his guard so she could snatch the paper back from him. 

“Ow! What was that for?!” Ron said.

“For being invasive! I don’t know what your continued problem with Viktor is, but I wish you’d trust me when I say we’re just friends!”

Ron was gaping at her. Opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

“If it interests you that much, I told him that I’m spending the summer with you! Will you stop whatever this is? I chose you, not him!” Hermione’s anger didn’t allow her to register the words that had come out of her mouth. When she caught what she’d said, she quickly followed with “I mean, I chose to stay with you, not him…” The blush on her face was quite pronounced.

Ron had also stopped still, his mouth open as he stared at her. After she’d corrected herself, he’d snapped out of it. “Right, yeah. Sorry…” he trailed off, ears also matching the color of Hermione’s cheeks. “I’ll just leave you to finish writing your letter.”

“I’m almost done. You can stay if you want to wait.” Hermione went back to the desk and finished the sentence that had been left hanging, and wrapped up the rest of the letter. She tied it to the foot of the delivery owl, and sent it on it’s way now that it was dark enough.

“You know, Viktor is just a friend. He’s not my boyfriend or anything.”

“Er, yeah.” They both stood there awkwardly before Ron said, “Wanna go see if the twins want to play exploding snap or something?”

“Sure, that sounds good,” Hermione responded as she followed him out of the room.


	5. Study Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOTP Missing Moment

Hermione was sitting in the library, books and parchment covering the entirety of the table she was occupying. Despite having read ahead over the summer, she was already overwhelmed by how much coursework she had, and felt like she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. 

She was struggling to prioritize, and couldn’t make a decision on where to start. Hermione was trying to flip through all of her syllabi, seeing what the course loads were looking like, and where she could get ahead. Her planner lay open in front of her, and she was writing what chapters were being covered when, by class.

She’d only just finished Arithmancy and Ancient Runes when Ron and Harry walked in and made their way to join her. “I wish I had a time turner again. There just isn’t enough time in the day to get all of this done,” they heard her mutter to herself.

“What’s this about a time turner? You better not be using one again,” Ron said sternly as he sat down. 

“Hermione, what is going on? Are you trying to tell us to find a different table?” Harry asked, half joking.

When Hermione looked at them in a half crazed state, he immediately regretted the joke. “There’s too much to do! Every class is covering curriculum almost twice as fast as last year. How am I supposed to keep up with all of this? There’s no way I’ll be able to cover all the material, plus homework, and then have enough adequate study time for our O.W.L’.s! And that doesn’t even include reviewing everything we’ve learned over the past four years! Oh my god I’m going to flunk out of Hogwarts!” She buried her head in her hands.

Ron and Harry eyed each other, silently deciding who was going to talk her down off the ledge first. It was always Ron. “Hermione, you need to take a breath. We’ve got ages before O.W.L.’s.”

“But-” She tried to intervene.

“No. No, buts. You’re working yourself up, and it looks like you could have an anxiety attack right here. So here, Harry and I are going to help you pick all of this up first. We’ll leave the syllabi out with your planner, okay?” Ron said. Hermione nodded as Ron and Harry set to work picking up the countess textbooks she had and placing them in her bag. How do these even fit in here? She must shrink them or something, Ron thought to himself.

“Hermione, what homework do you still need to complete that was assigned to us in class this week?” Harry asked her. 

Hermione looked affronted by the question. “None. I do it all on the day it’s assigned of course!”

“Good. Check all that off the mental list you’ve got going on.” Harry said.

Ron jumped in next, “Okay, now why don’t you keep working through these, one course at a time, and fill in your planner. Harry and I will get to work on some of our assignments while you do that. Try not to worry about whatever else you need to do.” He handed her back the pile of parchment from all her classes and her planner.

The trio began working in comfortable silence, and Hermione felt as though she was able to breathe a bit easier again. Ron might be the world's worst procrastinator, but he always knew how to talk her off the ledge when she needed it most.

“Feeling better?” he asked her after a while. 

“Yes, much. Thank you,” Hermione said gratefully.

“No problem.”

Harry looked up from his work. “I was thinking, since you’ve already read the DADA text, you could always just use that time to study for something else.”

Hermione thought about what he’d just said. “I couldn’t possibly do that…”

“It was just a suggestion. It’s a joke of a class now anyways.” Harry said as they all burst out laughing. 

“We’ll get through it together,” Hermione said.

“Yeah, you and I will, the verdict’s still out on Harry.” Ron added. Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione smirked. She was the luckiest girl in the world to have friends who cared so much about her and made sure she wouldn’t bring about her own demise.


	6. Christmas Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOTP MM

OOTP MM: Christmas Sweaters  
Christmas was as chaotic as ever for the Weasleys. Even though Mr. Weasley was still in St. Mungos, the family was able to celebrate at Grimmauld Place knowing he was going to make a full recovery. They were all gathered around the sitting room taking turns opening gifts.

“Here you go, dear,” Mrs. Weasley said to Hermione, handing her a package.

Hermione looked up at her. “What’s this?” she asked. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had never gotten her anything before. Not that they needed to, after all. This was only the first Christmas she was spending with them.

“You’ll see,” Mrs. Weasley said with a knowing smile. Ron had paused, noticing that his mum had given Hermione a gift.

Hermione carefully unwrapped the box, and when she opened it, found a plum colored sweater with a gold ‘H’ on the front. She looked up at Mrs. Weasley with tears welling up in her eyes. “It’s beautiful. Thank you so much, Mrs. Weasley!” she got up and hugged her. Never in a million years had she expected to receive her very own Weasley sweater. At least not until she was dating a certain Weasley, which her heart hoped would happen someday.

“Oh, it was nothing, dear! I had some extra yarn is all,” Mrs. Weasley waved her off, but Ron and Ginny both knew she didn’t often keep extra purple around. 

As Hermione went back to her seat, Ron grinned at her and said, “Looks like you’re part of the family now, Hermione!”

The comment was not lost on the room as Fred spoke up, “Are you trying to tell us something, Ron?” 

George sniggered and said, “We didn’t realize you had a girlfriend!”

His ears turned crimson. “What? No! I didn’t mean- only that-” Ron stuttered.

Ginny saved them the added torture, “Well, I figured it’s only fair that if Ron’s best friend gets a Weasley sweater, then mine should, too!” she cast a subtle wink at Hermione, whose cheeks had also turned bright pink.

“It’s no matter, really!” Mrs. Weasley hushed them all. “Harry and Hermione are both with us enough that they should have their own Weasley staple. Now, who’s hungry?”

Thankfully, everyone seemed to forget Ron’s comment as they made their way to the kitchen. Hermione pulled her new sweater on, and looked down at it. 

“Looks good on you,” Ron said, waiting for her to join them. 

“Thanks,” Hermione said smiling. Maybe this would be the first of many Weasley sweaters to come, she thought. A girl could hope, couldn’t she?


	7. Luna's Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOTP Missing Moment - PLUS the addition where Ron goes to join Hermione!

“Alright, everyone! Great job today! I think next time we’ll be able to see some corporeal patronuses if you keep practicing. We’ll let you know when the next meeting will be. Enjoy the rest of your weekend!” Harry said as the group began to dissipate.

Hermione gathered her things and made her way over to Harry and Ron, “I’m going to go to the library to study for a few hours. I’ll meet you both back in the common room later...unless you wanted to join me?” Hermione spoke to both of them, but as Luna approached, the look Hermione was giving Ron was not lost on her.

“I think I’m just gonna head back to the common room now,” Ron said. “I want to relax before I think about more work.” Harry nodded in agreement.

“Oh, alright,” Hermione looked slightly crestfallen. “I’ll see you later then.” She walked off with her too heavy bag, joining the queue at the exit. 

Harry noticed Luna join them. “Hi Luna, excellent work today! I’m seeing a lot of improvements with your spell delivery,” Harry praised her. 

“Thank you, Harry. It’s really nice to be part of a group like this. Daddy was really very pleased when I told him about this new group.”

“Er, Luna, you told your dad? Don’t you remember what Hermione said about keeping this only between DA members?” Harry questioned her.

“Oh! I didn’t tell him what we’re doing, of course! Only that I’d made a new group of friends, and we meet every so often to study together. He was really very proud. I had to get creative with some of my stories..” Luna trailed off.

Ron queried his eyebrows at her, while Harry said, “Oh?”

“Yes, I’ve not talked much about friends in the past, you see. So Daddy wanted to hear as much as possible! If your paths ever cross, I do hope that you’ll go along with anything he might say. For instance, I told him you were all interested in joining me in searching for a crumple horned snorkack if your free time allows next summer.”

“Oh, er, yeah maybe,” Harry agreed.

“It’s okay, I know you’ll probably have more pressing matters to attend to,” Luna said airily.

Harry watched Luna for a moment, concerned and saddened that not many people seemed to get on well with her. “Well, you know we don’t have to wait until then to spend time as friends, you know. If you’d like, you can join us at the Gryffindor table for dinner,” Harry suggested.

“Oh! That would be lovely! Thank you. Well, I should probably be on my way back to Ravenclaw Tower,” Luna paused and looked at Ron for a brief moment. “Ronald, you might want to think about joining Hermione in the library. She looked quite upset that you’d turned down her invitation.”

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no understandable words came out. “Er- wha- how’d you- I don’t think-”

“You don’t have to think to observe things, and Hermione was clearly hoping you’d join her. She quite enjoys spending time with you, you know,” Luna commented.

Harry decided to intervene and save his best friend from spewing more gibberish. “Well, of course she does, Luna, we’re her friends, too.”

“Yes, of course, but there’s something else there. It’s quite obvious. Well, I better be off. See you in the Great Hall later!” With that, Luna bounced off towards the exit.

Harry and Ron watched her go. “Ready to head back then, mate?” Harry asked him.   
“Oh, uh, I think I might actually head to the library and join Hermione after all. You know, give Hermione a heads up that Luna’s joining us for dinner,” Ron said as his ears turned pink and he rubbed the back of his neck.

Harry gave him a knowing smirk. “Whatever you want. Luna’s really quite nice, once you get past her quirks, don’t you think?”

“Er, yeah, something like that. I’ll see you later,” Ron headed off towards the door.

Harry was more thankful for the DA than ever. He loved his two best friends, but was enjoying getting to know other people as well. People who he may never have crossed paths with and wanted to pursue friendships with. He made a mental note to ask Ginny and Neville if they also wanted to join them at dinner later on, since he knew for a fact Luna would appreciate more companionship. With a plan in place, he gave the room a once-over, and headed off towards the common room.

***********************  
Ron grabbed his books and trudged up to the library. It was the last thing he wanted to do, and he honestly wasn’t even sure why he was listening to Luna. They weren’t really that close. What did she mean Hermione looked upset? She always looked disappointed when he declined her invitation to go to the library. If he went every time she asked, he’d never get the comfy couch in the common room, and he preferred doing his work there than at a hard chair and table in the library.

He thought a little harder, trying to remember what exactly Hermione’s facial expression had given off. Ron supposed she did look hopeful when she asked him to go. They’d just had a great session with the DA as partners, both improving on skills they’d previously been struggling on. Then he remembered when he passed on her offer. Luna was right! There was a tiny furrow of her eyebrows and frown that pulled at her lips, if only for a split second before she recovered. His heart beat a little harder.

He’d all but given up after the Christmas gift mishap. Ron had chosen to buy her perfume, mainly to show her that he did in fact know that she was a girl. He was trying to make up for the Yule Ball incident last year. It was an olive branch of sorts, to show that he cared more than she thought he had, and she had called it ‘interesting’. 

Maybe she didn’t share the fondness that Ron had developed for her. The small feeling that she meant more to him than just her best friend. But then she’d gone and apparently been upset when Ron declined her library invitation. And Luna of all people had noticed.

He entered the library and saw her sitting at her favorite table by the window on the far side of the library. She was already engrossed in some book. Ron walked over and set his bag down. “Mind if I join you, after all?”

Hermione’s head shot up. “Oh, Ron! I didn’t think- I mean, of course.” She couldn’t hide the smile on her face. Maybe Luna was right after all..

As Ron sat down he caught a whiff of something familiar. Was that the perfume he had gotten her? His grin became wider as he sat down.

“Thank you for joining me,” Hermione said shyly, watching Ron get his books out.

“Eh, I guess I focus a little better here anyways. Maybe we can play chess or exploding snap tonight? You know, since I’m willingly submitting to the torture of studying.” Ron gave her a devilish grin as Hermione rolled her eyes and swatted his arm. Ron silently thanked Luna as he thought that this wouldn’t be such a bad afternoon after all.


	8. Talking Strategy

It was a blustery cold Saturday and the Hogwarts students were allowed to go into Hogsmeade. Hermione and Ron were walking into the village, Harry having been assigned detention for the millionth time this year.

“I’ve got to stop at Scrivenshafts and Gladrags. Do you want to come with me or should I meet you in Honeydukes or something?” Hermione asked Ron.

“Er, actually, I told Angelina and Katie I’d meet them at the Three Broomsticks. Want to join me there when you’re done?” Ron told her.

“What? You- You didn’t tell me that!” Hermione said. It wasn’t that she thought this was a date or anything, but they had agreed to go together. Could she really be blamed for somehow hoping it could be more?

“I dunno, they asked if we could talk after practice last night. Just meet me there when you’re done, yeah? Hopefully it won’t take long…” Ron said.

“Alright,” Hermione turned and headed off down the lane while Ron entered the Three Broomsticks. He ordered a butterbeer and looked around to see if Angelina and Katie were there. He saw them tucked back a ways, and walked over to their table.

“Finally!” said Angelina. “What took you so long?”

“Hi to you, too. Was just figuring out a plan with Hermione. You aren’t going to kick me off the team, are you? I mean, I’d understand why if you wanted-” Ron started rambling.

“What? Of course not! You’re the best keeper we’ve got. No, we wanted to talk to you about the whole Weasley is our King bit the Slytherins have started,” Angelina explained.

“Yeah, it’s really quite awful, and we both agree that it really shouldn’t be happening.” Katie agreed.

“Diversion tactics are one thing, but what they’re doing is trying to humiliate you in front of the entire school,” Angelina finished.

This was the last thing Ron was expecting. He had honestly tried to forget about the stupid song and just move on. None of the other Gryffindors mentioned it after the fact, so he tried to assume that meant they didn’t agree with it. Angelina and Katie’s words were the first outright opposition to it he’d heard.

“Oh, er, I mean, what can we do? The Slytherins are always coming up with rubbish ideas like that, and they never get into trouble for it. Besides, it’s not like they can punish a whole house…”

“Well, would you rather try to ban it or just let them do it again and potentially cost us another match?” Angelina’s temper was pretty short.

Katie tried to explain in a calmer fashion. “Angelina’s not saying that you’ll blow the match because of it, all of us were distracted. What they said was really hurtful, and as your teammates, we care about you and what others say about you! I almost missed three catches because I was listening more than paying attention to where the quaffle was.”

“So what are you suggesting?” Ron was open to hear what they had to say.

“Well, the first thing would be to talk to McGonagall. See if there’s anything the teachers can do,” Katie explained.

“And if that doesn’t work, the twins have got some ideas up their sleeves to distract the fans from their chanting if it happens again. If they can’t play, they might as well be useful in some fashion. And we’ll know what to expect so we won’t get distracted by it,” Angelina added.

Ron contemplated them before answering. “Do you really think it will help things? We’re already in enough trouble with Umbridge as it is. We don’t need to add anything more and not even be able to have a Gryffindor team.”

Angelina let out a long exhale. “You’re right. I didn’t even think of that.”

“I still think we should talk to McGonagall though. At least we can say we tried,” Katie said.

“I suppose that would be fine. I’ll deal with the taunting if it means we’ll still be able to play, though. I don’t want to make things worse.” Ron appreciated their concern over the whole thing, but the more he thought about it, the more he figured that there wasn’t any way to make the Slytherins stop. They basically had a full run of the school now that Umbridge had all this ridiculous power, and the Gryffindors were walking a fine line as it is. He didn’t want the loss of quidditch to fall on his shoulders.

“Great, I’m glad we’ve got a plan.” Katie and Angelina finished the rest of their butterbeers. “Well, we better be off. Thanks for meeting us,” Angelina said as she got up from the table.

“Bye, Ron,” Katie smiled as she followed suit. They passed Hermione on their way out, who met their smiles and greeting with a scowl.

She slid into the booth across from Ron. “So? What was that all about?”

“Hello to you, too,” Ron said sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “What? Is it some sort of secret?”

“No, far from it. What is your deal today?”

“Because friends tell each other everything! It’s unlike Angelina and Katie to want to talk to you outside the pitch.”

“Hermione, you need to take a breath and relax. It sounds like you’ve been spending too much time around Parvati and Lavender,” Ron laughed.

“And you’re avoiding the subject!” Hermione persisted.

“They just wanted to talk strategy for the next game, that’s all. It wasn’t like they were trying to set me up with someone or something ridiculous like that. Besides, even if it was, we’d already made plans to come together, so I wouldn’t ditch you or anything.”

Even though Ron meant it as friends, Hermione’s cheeks turned pink as she stammered, “Oh, well, I didn’t- It wasn’t- I was just curious. I like to know about things…”

Ron sniggered. “I know. Seriously, Hermione, it was nothing. Now, can I go get you a butterbeer or something?”

Hermione met his eyes with a tiny bit of a surprised look on her face. “Sure, that would be nice. Thanks, Ron.”

As Ron got up and went to the bar, he thought about why he didn’t actually tell her what the strategy was. He was sure she was just as concerned about the ‘Weasley is our King’ shtick, but she’d never said anything about it. He brushed it off. She had enough to worry about this year, let alone how an entire house was treating him. It’s my battle, he thought, best not to worry her with it.


	9. How is this my fault?

OOTP MM: How is this my fault?  
“Can you pick up the pace a bit, Ron?” Hermione asked him. They were completing their third patrol of the month.

“I’m trying, Hermione, but for such a tiny person, you’re moving quite fast today.” he said, making his long legs take bigger strides to keep up with her. 

She huffed at him. “How does my size have anything to do with how fast I can move?”

“Dunno. Just trying to make a point. Why are you in a rush anyways? Normally, you enjoy rounds.”

“I’m behind on my studying! I’m never going to be ready in time for my O.W.L.’s if I don’t keep to the schedule I set. I wasn’t planning for a third set of rounds this month. This just throws everything off! Why didn’t you remind me that March was our three round month?”

“Er, excuse me, how is this my fault? I saw the schedule the same time you did!” Ron responded to her. 

“Well, you did convince me to take a break over the weekend and not study as much, too. So that, compared with this extra night of rounds is now setting me back a good five hours!”

“Hermione, will you get a grip? You’re more prepared than any of us! You could probably sit your N.E.W.T.’s as well and get a perfect score on every single one.” Ron meant it as a compliment, but it clearly riled her up more.

She turned to give him an incredulous look, stopping in front of him so that he bumped into her. “There will be no N.E.W.T.’s if I don’t pass my O.W.L’s!”

That was it. He grabbed her by the shoulders. “Hermione, look at me. You. Are. Going. To. Be. Fine. One night of rounds is not going to ruin everything for you.”

The shock of Ron’s hands on her had sort of snapped Hermione out of her crazed state. “But-”

“No buts. If it’ll make you feel better, I’ll study extra with you on Friday night and over the weekend.”

“O-Okay.” she said.

“Are you good now?” Ron asked as she nodded. He caught the faintest whiff of the perfume he’d gotten her for Christmas. She’s actually wearing it! Maybe she did like it after all. He’d forgotten he was still holding on to her shoulders. 

He relaxed his arms and moved so that they were side to side again, pulling her into a side hug. “So, can we just enjoy the rest of rounds and you can pick the subject we focus on when we get back to the common room? I reckon your speed walking shaved an hour off of duties tonight.” He grinned at her.

“Yes, I suppose I can do that.” She’d been taken aback by his sudden display of affection that made her heart flutter unsteadily.

“Good. I’ve already had quidditch practice this week, and I didn’t eat enough at dinner to account for a second workout this week.” Ron said as Hermione burst out laughing.

“Do we need to take a pit stop to the kitchens?” she teased him.

Ron’s face lit up. “Now you’re talking!”


	10. I'm really happy that you're here with me.

OOTP MM: Somebody, help me please! & “I’m really happy you’re here with me.

Hermione was lying awake in the hospital wing. All Madam Pomfrey had told her was that she’d been unconscious when she arrived because of a curse that the Death Eaters had hit her with in the Department of Mysteries. Hermione was going to be okay, though her body was still incredibly sore and achy. Madam Pomfrey had left extra doses of pain relieving potion and dreamless sleep on the nightstand next to her, but Hermione refused to take more potion than was necessary because she was sick of being drowsy and falling in and out of sleep.

It was the middle of the night, but Hermione reached over to re-read the note Ginny had left for her when she visited earlier. Sirius was dead. Luna, Neville and Ginny had sustained minor injuries, so they didn’t need an extended stay in the hospital wing. Ron was recovering from his encounter with the brains in the bed next to her. Ginny had said that she suspected Harry to not be around because of his own grief and guilt, but she’d try to get him to visit tomorrow. Hermione had a hard time believing it all.

She shook her head and looked over at Ron’s sleeping body. They hadn’t yet been awake at the same time to be able to talk. Hermione had pretended to be sleeping when she heard Madam Pomfrey talking to Professor Dumbledore on the effects the brains could potentially have on him. “His arms will scar, though I’ve administered enough ointment to lessen the severity of the scarring,” Madam Pomfrey had said. 

She’d also discussed the brains themselves at length with Professor Dumbledore. Neither knew who the brains had belonged to or why they were in the jars, but Madam Pomfrey feared that some of the thoughts and memories could have been transferred to Ron’s own mind given how tightly the tentacles were wrapped around his arms. Professor Dumbledore had mentioned something about transferring to a new, more sustainable host. Hermione shuddered at the thought. She hoped it was all speculation.

All of a sudden Ron became restless, squirming in his sleep. His movements were becoming more erratic and he began thrashing around before whimpering, “Somebody help me, please!”

Despite the protestations of her body, Hermione managed to get up and move to his bedside. “Ron, Ron! Wake up! Please, it’s okay, it’s just a dream. Wake up, please wake up!” She took his hand in one of her own while the other gently shook his shoulder.

Ron jolted once more before ceasing all movement as his eyes fluttered open. As he gained consciousness, he looked around and noticed her next to him.

“Her-Hermione? What are you doing here? Why aren’t you in your hospital bed?”

“You were having a nightmare and thrashing in your sleep.” She looked away shyly as she said, “You called for someone to help you…”

“Oh,” he said. He sat up and moved over, patting the bed. “D’you want to sit? I mean, I’m sure you’d probably rather go back to your own bed. Nevermind.”

Hermione was surprised by his invitation, “No, it’s- actually, I wouldn’t mind...if you still want-?”

“Er, yeah! ‘Course,” he said quickly as Hermione sat down beside him. “I’m surprised you’re awake. You’ve been asleep every time I’ve woken up.”

“I could say the same for you,” she said with a smile. “What was your nightmare about? If you don’t mind me asking..”

“Erm, it was weird. I wasn’t me, but this little girl instead. She was trapped and in danger in this small, dark room. There was a tiny window that didn’t open, but she kept going to it, scratching and begging for someone to help her.”

“You said something like that in your sleep. ‘Somebody, help me please.’” Hermione was silent for a moment. “How much do you know about the brains?”

“Not much,” Ron answered honestly. “Madam Pomfrey said I’d have scarring” as he motioned to his arms, “and I could have weird dreams like that. She may have said more, but I had only just woke up, and I noticed you were still knocked out next to me, and I was more concerned about if you were going to wake up. Hermione, you looked-” he shook his head. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m pretty sore, but I’ll survive. I’m fine now, and you will be, too. The same can’t be said for…” Hermione couldn’t bring herself to say his name.

“Sirius, yeah,” Ron finished. 

“I’m worried about Harry. Ginny said he’s been on his own a lot.”

“He probably needs the space. Don’t push him, Hermione. He’ll come ‘round when he’s ready.”

“You’re probably right,” she sighed as she made herself more comfortable, leaning into his shoulder. 

“I’m really happy you’re here with me,” he said to her. 

“Me too, but not because we both managed to get injured, of course.” Hermione said as she smiled softly.

“Yeah, well, the hazards of having The Boy Who Lived as your best mate, I suppose,” Ron said.

“Too true,” she agreed. They both sat in silence for a while before Hermione decided she should tell him what she heard earlier. “Ron, I overheard Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore talking about the possibility that the brains could transfer some of their thoughts into- well, into you… they must have thought I was still sleeping,” she said nervously. 

“Maybe that’s what these dreams are about. It seemed so real, and it didn’t look good, Hermione. That little girl, I think she was taken and forced to stay there. I’m kind of afraid to sleep now...I don’t want to know what happens..”

“There must be a way to extract the thoughts! What about the pensieve? I wonder if you could take them out of your brain that way?” Hermione suggested.

“Those are for memories, not dreams. I don’t know if it would work,” Ron said.

“Well, we’ll figure something out. I’ll help you!” They heard a noise come from the other side of Madam Pomfrey’s office. 

“I better get back to my own bed,” Hermione said as she sat up and smiled at him. “Just try and think happy thoughts and hopefully your own will overpower whatever else is floating around in your brain. We’ll talk to Madam Pomfrey in the morning about it.” 

She made her way over to her bed and got comfortable as Ron watched her go. He was already missing the warmth of her body next to his. “Thanks, Hermione. I’m glad we were finally awake at the same time.”

She chucked. “Well, hopefully now we’ll both fall asleep and be more awake tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Ron.”

“G’night.” Ron said. He then did exactly as Hermione had suggested, though he’d never admit it to her. He focused on thinking of ‘happy thoughts’, which just happened to center around her. To his astonishment, he woke up the next morning nightmare free.


	11. Late Night Reassurance

OOTP MM: Late Night Reassurance  
“‘...quite enough damage to be going on with…”’ Madam Pomfrey had said about the curse Dolohov had hit her with. Ron had been rocked to his core. He wasn’t supposed to be awake. Wasn’t supposed to be listening, but he didn’t care.

“Is she going to be alright?” He noticed what had to be at least ten potion bottles at her bedside.

His words had startled Madam Pomfrey. “Yes, Mr. Weasley, she will be fine in time. The spell was nonverbal, so that diminished its effect on her. I also suspect that there was some sort of shield charm that blocked part of the spell. You don’t need to worry, though. She’ll be awake before you know it.” Her tone had softened slightly, noticing his concern.

“When?” Ron needed to know. He needed to see her awake, to talk to her and make sure she’d be okay. 

“I cannot say, but most likely sometime within the next few hours. The potions need time to work into her system. Please try and get some sleep, Mr. Weasley. Staying up and worrying will not help either of you.” Madam Pomfrey walked out of the infirmary space then and into her office.

Ron watched Hermione’s sleeping, unmoving form. He was reminded of when she was petrified during second year. The fear he was feeling was also reminiscent of that time as well. He really needed to do a better job of protecting her. Ron couldn’t imagine life without her, and didn’t want to.

They’d decided over the past summer that no matter what they would stay by Harry’s side, helping him see this through, but not once had he thought about the chances that the whole thing could result in death. Not that it mattered. He’d die for Harry or Hermione in the blink of an eye, but he didn’t want to think about a life without her. Harry and Hermione, Ron told himself. That was a slip, right?

Ron became lost in his own thoughts for who knew how long. Tired as he was, he couldn’t sleep. Not until he’d heard Hermione’s voice. Until he could be certain she was alright. He heard a groan come from Hermione’s direction. Her face was twisted in pain and she was trying to move into a more comfortable position.

“Hermione!” Ron said quickly. “No, try not to move, Madam Pomfrey said you’d be in a lot of pain.”

“Ron? What happened?” Hermione said as her eyes finally opened, following the sound of his voice.

“Dolohov hit you with some sort of curse. Do you remember anything?”

Hermione lifted her arm to rub her temple, as if willing herself to remember. “I remember seeing a purple flame shoot at me. I think I tried to use protego, but it must not have covered me all the way.”

Ron nodded eagerly. She was remembering things, which was always a good sign. “Madam Pomfrey also thinks he cast it nonverbally because the curse was weaker than it could have been. If it’d been full force, you would have…” he trailed off.

“But I’m not, don’t worry. I’ll be fine, I just feel sore.”

“Hermione, don’t you dare tell me not to worry. You’ve got ten potions at your bedside that you have to take! This was serious,” Ron said harshly.

“Well, I’m awake, aren’t I? What about everyone else?” she asked him.

“Everyone’s okay, I think. I haven’t heard anything more. I suspect they’re waiting to tell us something. I haven’t seen Harry...that’s not like him.” Ron was trying to remember if he’d heard any other news.

“No, it’s not…” Hermione frowned.

“Hermione, I know we said we’d help Harry, and I’m not changing my mind but…” Ron’s tone had softened a bit.

“But what?” Hermione coaxed.

“Seeing you lying there reminded me of when you were Petrified, and I just- there’s got to be a way to keep you safer. This is the second time you’ve almost died.” Ron said, looking away from her.

“Ron, if you’re trying to tell me that I should stay behind, you’re sadly mistaken if you think I’m going to listen!”

“No! That’s not what I meant! Of course we’re both going to be in danger until this is all over, but…” I can’t lose you. “Nevermind. I’m really glad you’re okay.”

“Me too. Why are you here, by the way? What happened?” Hermione asked him, as if suddenly realizing he must be injured too, to be in one of the beds beside her.

“Eh, got in a little fight with the brains. Looks like I’ll have some crazy tentacle scars from it,” Ron attempted a joke.

Hermione was about to be all protective of him when Madam Pomfrey came back in to check on her patients.

“We’ll talk more soon,” Ron said as he saw Hermione nod. He figured it’d be best if he at least pretended to be asleep so he wouldn’t get the wrath of Madam Pomfrey.


	12. The List

OOTP MM: The List  
Ron was walking down the stairs of the boy’s dormitory, heading for the common room. He couldn’t sleep, so he figured he might as well go downstairs and be productive. He’d probably pay for the lack of sleep in the morning, but it didn’t matter. He made his way into the common room to see someone sleeping on the couch. Upon further investigation, he realized Hermione had fallen asleep in front of the fireplace.

Ron shook his head, worried that this was becoming a regular occurrence for her. She looked so peaceful, curled up on the couch with her knees tucked into her chest, and her hair covering her face. There was a flutter in his chest, as he thought about how cute she looked there. His face felt hot as it always did when he started to think of her that way. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t shake these feelings that were becoming more frequent. 

He tried to shake them away as he pulled out his school books and went to put them on the table, when he saw what Hermione was working on before she fell asleep. He assumed it was school work, but something else caught his eye. There was a piece of parchment there that had her neat handwriting on it, but it wasn’t homework. It had two columns on it: Things I can’t control and Things I can control. 

Ron furrowed his brow, trying to understand what this was about. His eyes traveled down the ‘things I can’t control’ column first: Voldemort rising to power, Snape’s cruelty & Slytherin bullying, missing my parents, failing my O.W.L.’s. Harry. His eyes moved to the other column. ‘Things I can control’: ______________, ignore them, write to them more and spend Christmas with them, study more, ___________. 

He noticed that she’d tried to come up with solutions to things she couldn’t control. Ron stared at the paper. He knew she was stressed out about her schoolwork and preparing for the O.W.L.’s, but he hadn’t realized how many other things were weighing on her as well. Maybe he wasn’t doing enough to help her after all.

“..Ron?” He looked over, startled to hear his name.

“Look who’s awake,” Ron said with a smile, hoping he was playing it cool.

“What time is it?” Hermione asked.

“Er, sometime after midnight maybe?” He honestly wasn’t sure. “What’s all this about?” Ron knew what it was, but he wanted to see how much she’d confide in him.

“Oh, it’s nothing..stupid really.” Hermione sat up.

“Doesn’t look stupid,” Ron said, giving her a look.

“It’s all just too much! I mean, I can handle the ridiculous things that Snape and Draco and Pansy say. I’ve been dealing with people saying mean things for longer than I can remember. That’s not as much of an issue as it is an annoyance. But I can’t focus enough on my school work when all I can think about is Voldemort being back, and are my parents safe? And then there’s the whole what’s Harry going to do in class next? Can’t he just go one week without landing himself in detention with that foul excuse for a human being? Why does he have to just react all the time! I- Oh,” Hermione stopped abruptly when she felt Ron’s arms around her.

Ron wasn’t sure what possessed him to do it, but whenever he was upset his Mum always hugged him, so that’s what he did for Hermione. “You’re supposed to talk to me when you feel like it’s getting too much. And not just for school either. All this stuff. It affects me too, remember?”

“But you’re just so, so relaxed about everything! How do you not get worked up by all this?” 

“Dunno. But it does bother me. Don’t think for one second that I’m not worried about all this. More worried about you and Harry..”

“Oh, Ron! I’m sorry! I’m being so selfish!” She turned away from him.

“You’re not,” was all Ron could say. He wasn’t sure what else to say without giving away what else he was feeling. So he just sat there, hoping she believed him.

“Thanks, Ron.” Hermione said after a while. “I should get to bed.” She gathered her things and stood up. 

“Er, right. Try and get some sleep. I know it’s a lot, but...things’ll be alright. They have to be, yeah?”

“Yeah…” Hermione said with a weak smile. “Goodnight.”

“Night,” Ron said as he watched her walk away.

When Hermione got up to her dorm, she pulled out her list and added one more thing: ‘Who/what can make me feel better when I’m overwhelmed? Ron.


	13. The Terrier

OOTP MM: The Terrier  
“You did it!” Hermione exclaimed as Ron had formed his first real corporeal patronus. A small dog, a jack russell terrier, was it? Had appeared from the end of his wand and was now prancing around the room. 

The terrier looked around then as Ron watched on with an overabundance of glee, spurred on by Hermione’s excitement. After all, it was she he’d thought of to make the terrier appear. The dog spotted Hermione then, and in an odd turn of events, ran over to her and nuzzled her leg, if a patronus could nuzzle, of course. Hermione giggled as she leaned down to pat it’s head, before remembering it wasn’t an actual dog.

“Aw, Hermione, he really likes you, doesn’t he?” Luna asked sincerely.

The twins and Ginny could be heard sniggering behind them and Ron was snapped out of his gleeful state, making the dog disappear.

“I- wha- no- that’s not-” Ron stuttered.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m pretty sure Luna meant the dog…” she said to him. 

Luckily for Ron, Hermione had become distracted by his patronus and was trying to focus on producing her own again, so she didn’t hear Ginny’s comment. Of course she didn’t want to be outperformed by Ron. 

“I hope my patronus is cute like that,” Hermione lamented. “That was really well done, Ron! What did you think of?”

“Oh, er, watching the Quidditch World Cup, making prefect..” Ron mumbled as his face continued to burn scarlet. 

Hermione somehow believed his lie as she pouted. “I’ve tried all that and it’s not doing the trick for me. I guess I’ll just have to try harder,” she said as she refocused her energy and returned to her spell casting. Despite Ron’s relief, everyone who had witnessed the exchange seemed to groan, whether internally or externally.

“That was a nice try, Luna,” Ginny said.

“Well, the terrier did seem to like Hermione. I can’t wait to see what hers turns out to be,” Luna responded as they fell back into the rhythm of practice once more.


	14. Christmas Kisses

“I think I’m going to head to bed,” Hermione said as she got up from the game of Wizard’s chess that she’d lost to Ron. Again.

“I’ll come with you,” Ron said. “To, er, my room, not yours, er nevermind.”

Hermione chuckled. “I know what you meant.” She began walking out to the hall and up the stairs as Ron followed. “Sirius has really gone all out with the Christmas decorations, hasn’t he?”

“Yeah. I reckon he’s enjoying having guests for the holidays,” Ron agreed.

They stopped outside Hermione and Ginny’s door. Hermione stepped into the room and noticed that Ginny wasn’t there. “Hmm, she must have gone to the loo,” Hermione said as she noticed her absence. 

Ron nodded. They stood there awkwardly for a moment. Both not wanting to leave, but not knowing what to say.

“Er, Hermione?” Ron said after a beat of silence.

“Yes?”

“Thank you for coming. I know you had a trip planned with your parents. You didn’t have to, you know.”

“Oh, well, of course I had to! Your dad had been attacked Ron. I couldn’t not be here for you! And, er, the rest of the family,” she added after the fact. “There will be plenty of other ski trips. If I’m being honest, skiing's only fun for the first morning, and then I’d prefer to stay inside and read anyway. So really, you’ve saved me from disappointing my parents when I opt out of skiing after the first day,” Hermione said as she blushed slightly.

Before Hermione could apologize for rambling, they both heard a light jingle above their heads. 

“Is that…” Ron started

“Mistletoe,” Hermione whispered, as they both looked awkwardly at each other. “They say it’s bad luck if you get caught underneath and don’t…but I’m sure it’s not-”

Before she could finish, Ron leaned in and his lips brushed her cheek ever so slightly. Hermione felt completely gobsmacked, and could prevent the small smile that had crossed her own lips. Ron’s cheeks were flushed.

“Think that’ll do it?” Ron asked nervously.

“Oh, um, yes I suppose so. Though, maybe not if we were to get caught again,” Hermione said as she secretly hoped they might during the remainder of their stay.

Ron smiled timidly as he said. “Right, then. Well, I’ll see you in the morning?”

“Y-Yes, of course. Happy Christmas, Ron.”

“Happy Christmas, Hermione.”


	15. So, Are you Dating, Or?

GOF MM: So, Are you Dating, Or..  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast on a bright but cold Saturday morning in mid January. After the food had woken the boys up a bit more, they began discussing their plan for the day. It was too cold for a fly, so they’d decided on some exploding snap and chess matches before settling in to attempt their homework, which they knew Hermione would be bugging them about. 

“Does that sound fair to you, Hermione?” Ron asked her, hoping she’d want to join them and take some time to relax a little bit. 

“What? Oh, er, you two can go ahead and do whatever you want,” Hermione said, sounding distracted. 

Ron looked at Harry, who seemed completely nonplussed by Hermione’s statement. This annoyed Ron because it was so out of character for Hermione to say and it was bothering him.

“Do whatever we want? Why aren’t you nagging us to get our work done first, then play games after?” he asked her.

“I’m not your babysitter, Ron, you and Harry are fully capable of occupying your time without my assistance,” Hermione huffed.

“Yeah, but you always ask us to go to the library first for a few hours, and we always agree, and then we spend the afternoon in the common room.”

“Yes, well, you two are on your own today, I suppose. I have other plans.” Hermione blushed heavily.

“Other plans?” Ron huffed incredulously. “Like what?”

Hermione shot him an annoyed look. “I’m meeting Viktor in the library to study,” she said simply.

“What?! You better not be helping him with his egg, Hermione, or I’ll-”

“You’ll what, Ron? Please, tell me. We’ve been over this before. You can be friends with someone and not talk about the Tri-Wizard Tournament! I assure you it is possible!”

Ron thought about her words, and then a realization sucker punched him in the gut, though he didn’t know why. “So then, are you dating him, or…” he asked.

Hermione almost spit out the pumpkin juice she’d just taken a sip of. “What? Dating? No! Ron, we’re just friends, I’ve told you this. Friends who went to the Yule Ball together. And since he’s a friend who doesn’t mind studying in the library, I thought you two would be happy for the break of having to go there with me this weekend.”

“But we don’t mind!” Ron defended quickly. Why was he so bothered by this? He looked at Harry for some back up, but all Harry gave was a look that said ‘speak for yourself.’

“Yes, well, maybe tomorrow,” Hermione said as she stood from the table. 

“Will you at least be back for lunch?” Ron asked her. He really didn’t like the fact that she made plans to spend the day with Viktor. Friend or not. 

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron as she walked away. “We’ll see.”


	16. I think I'm in Love With You

OOTP MM: I Think I’m In Love With You  
Christmas had been a flurry of excitement and nerves, what with the trip to visit Mr. Weasley at St Mungo’s. It had been stressful to say the least. Now, Hermione was sitting in hers and Ginny’s room at Grimmauld Place, reflecting on the day. More specifically a specific gift she’d received. 

She was holding the small bottle of perfume Ron had picked out for her. Hermione had just applied a small dab to her wrists and neck. It was such an interesting combination of vanilla, the spice of cinnamon, and roses, yet it worked together somehow. She’d been so taken aback that the only thing she could manage to say when she’d opened it in front of him was that it was ‘interesting.’ What rubbish! The way his face fell after she’d said it, and then the whole planner debacle. 

That wasn’t originally what she planned to give him. Hermione walked over to her bag and pulled out a second wrapped present that was intended for him. She knew how much he hated maroon, so she’d been spending many of her nights in her dorm knitting a sweater for him. She’d been really proud of it, too. The tiny sweaters and hats and socks for the elves had given her the practice to make a full size one for him. It was a black sweater with two C’s in the center for the Chudley Cannons. She knew he loved orange, but couldn’t bring herself to knit a bright orange sweater for him. It wasn’t Mrs. Weasley’s level of expertise, but she hoped that the thought behind it would count more.

But then she’d gotten nervous and panic bought a second planner for him. The same she’d gotten for Harry. Hermione let out a big sigh and was just about to stuff the gift back into the bag when there was a knock at the door.

“Hey, Hermione, Mum is making cocoa. Do you want some?” Ron was in the doorway.

Hermione turned around, the gift still in her hands. “Oh, um, yes that sounds good,” she said, offering him a half smile.

“What’s that?” Ron asked, gesturing at the gift in her hands. 

Hermione looked down at the package. “What? Oh, it’s- it’s nothing,” she lied.

“Did you forget to give it to someone? Or was it for you, and just arrived late,” Ron asked. Hermione saw a sullen look cross his face, thinking that Viktor may have sent it to her.

“No. No! It was- It was going to be for you.” She felt the blush creep up on her cheeks. Well, now that she’d told him, she might as well give it to him. Maybe it’d make up for the ridiculous way she’d thanked him for the perfume earlier. She held it out for him.

“But I thought you got me the planner,” Ron said.

“Er, yes, as a backup. I got nervous and didn’t think you’d like this, so I thought it’d be easier to just get you the same thing as Harry.” Hermione was picking at the bedspread to avoid looking at him.

“Should I open it?” 

Hermione nodded. “If you want.” She really did want him to have it. Ron unwrapped it and revealed the sweater she’d worked so hard on. Hermione chanced a look up at him to see his face split into a wide grin. 

“This is brilliant, Hermione! Did you make this?”

“Yes, it’s why I’d been going to bed earlier at school.”

“Wow. Thanks!” he said as he pulled the sweater he was wearing over his head to replace it with the one she’d just given him. Thankfully he wasn’t paying attention as Hermione tried, but failed miserably, to not stare at his bare chest. She stood up as he finished adjusting the new sweater to pretend she’d been doing something other than watching him change. 

Ron looked up at her with his lopsided grin as he walked forward and pulled her into a hug without thinking. “I love it, Hermione, thanks. Er, don’t tell Mum, but I think this is my favorite sweater I’ve ever gotten.” As he pulled away, he stopped abruptly. “Hermione, are you wearing the-”

“Y-yes. I really like it, too. It was such a thoughtful gift,” Hermione said. She was thankful for this moment to properly show her appreciation for his gift. Not like this morning.

“Really?” Ron asked as she nodded. They both stood there, unmoving in a half hug, and for a moment she thought he might lean in and kiss her until-

“Ron! Hermione! Cocoa’s ready!” Harry called from the foot of the stairs. 

Harry’s voice ended the moment as Ron pulled away. “Er-right. You coming?”

“Yes, I’ll meet you down there in a moment. I just need to finish putting a couple things away,” Hermione told him.

Ron nodded and went down the stairs as Hermione spun around and landed on the bed. It felt like something had just shifted in their friendship. Ron was still her best friend, but her feelings were completely undeniable now. A thought swept over her. “I think I’m in love with you, and that terrifies me,” she whispered to the empty space where Ron was just standing a minute ago. Hermione steeled herself following the realization as she got up and headed down the stairs to join the rest of the Weasleys, Harry and Sirius.


	17. I'm a big girl; I can handle myself

OOTP: I’m a big girl, I can handle myself.  
Hermione walked into the common room, looking ragged from a marathon study session in the library. Ron and Harry had left her there when they couldn’t convince her to come with them to get lunch. Now, it was well past dinner, and Ron was sure the only reason she’d left was because they had rounds in fifteen minutes.

He watched her disappear up the girl’s staircase with her things and reemerge ready for rounds. As they exited through the portrait hole, Ron asked her, “Did you get everything you wanted done?”

“Almost,” she said through a big sigh. I’m two chapters short of revising for Ancient Runes. I don’t know what I was thinking. That’s one of the first exams. I should have started there!”

Ron listened as she went on for a while. When she’d finally tired herself out from recapping her day in the library, he asked her. “When did you go down for dinner? Harry and I missed you around six.”

“Oh, yes, I er, went a little later,” Hermione said, but Ron could tell when she was lying.

“You didn’t eat dinner, did you? Hermione you can’t skip two meals a day! You need to eat!”

Hermione looked at him as she stuck her nose in the air. “I’m a big girl, Ron. I can handle myself, you know,” she said pretentiously. 

Ron rolled his eyes at her. “Big girls wouldn’t forget to eat. Come on, we’re going to the kitchens.”

“What? Why?” she tried to protest.

“For being the brightest witch in our year, you’re not acting very bright right now. You need to eat! Now, let’s go,” Ron said grabbing her hand to lead her the rest of the way. 

Hermione was too taken aback by the sudden contact to complain anymore. “Fine! But we can’t stay long. We’re supposed to be on rounds, you know.”

“And I’m sure McGonagall would understand if we took a quick break to make sure you ate something for the first time in almost twelve hours,” Ron said. He smiled to himself, maybe someday she’d finally take care of herself on her own, but until then, he’d be there.


	18. Well, I can scratch that off my bucket list

OOTP MM: “Well, I can scratch that off my bucket list.”  
Ron and Hermione were on a walk, enjoying the late spring sunshine before the end of term feast was set to happen in a few short hours. Harry refused to come, which was understandable after the ordeal at the Ministry, but they still felt bad about leaving him behind.   
Both were still healing. Ron didn’t need to wear bandages anymore, but his scars still looked angry and painful. Hermione still tired easily from the curse, but felt stronger today than she had. Madam Pomfrey had been insistent on taking it easy, but she didn’t outright say they couldn’t enjoy the nice weather.

“Every year I think, maybe this will be the year where things are calm. Where we don’t almost get ourselves killed. Do you ever wonder what it must be like?” Ron asked Hermione as they walked along the lake.

“What? A normal year at Hogwarts? I’m beginning to think there isn’t a normal,” Hermione admitted.

“Maybe there is, just not when you’re Harry Potter’s best friend,” Ron chuckled. “Not that I’d change that or anything.”

“Me either.” Hermione looked pensive for a moment, as if she was thinking back on something. Then she shuddered. “I still can’t believe we rode thestrals all the way to London. Well, I can scratch that off my bucket list, I guess.”

Ron looked at her oddly. “What’s a bucket list?”

“Oh, er, it’s a muggle list of sorts. One that’s made up of things you want to do or see before you die.”

“You had riding a thestral halfway across the United Kingdom on your bucket list?” Ron gave her a weird, disbelieving look.

Hermione laughed. “Well, no, it was meant to be a joke...nevermind.”

Ron looked relieved. “Er, I guess that makes more sense as a joke at least. But isn’t that a bit morbid?”

“Perhaps. But it can also be motivation, too,” she reasoned.

“What else would be on your bucket list, then?”

“Oh, I don’t know...I’d need to think about it more.”

“Well, I know a couple things that I’d do if I got the chance.”

“That didn’t take long,” Hermione said through a smirk. “What is it then?”

“Well, I’d love to compete in a Wizard’s chess tournament, you know? See how I compare to others outside the family and Gryffindors. Oh! I’d also want to see the Cannons come out of their slump and have a winning season. If I had enough gold, I’d buy tickets to as many of the games as I could.”

Hermione laughed. “I should have known. Do they have wizard’s chess tournaments?”

“Yeah, Dad’s told me about them! Did you think of anything yet?”

“I’d like to see more of the world, I think. Learn more about the history of more than just Magical England. Maybe if Harry defeats Voldemort we can get away for a while. Go on a beach vacation or something, and not worry about anything for once.” Hermione smiled as she envisioned themselves lying on a warm beach, sipping fruity drinks.

“That would be nice, but you’d find something to worry about. It’s in your nature.” He grinned at her. Hermione’s words got him thinking, too, but he’d deflected instead of asking if she meant just the two of them, or Harry, too. “Anything else?”

“You only gave two things…”

“Yeah, but yours both sound sensible. Only one of mine is sensible.”

Hermione giggled. “Okay, one: who says they have to be far fetched? And two: do you really think the beach vacation is sensible?”

“Well, yeah, sure. Provided we actually defeat him. That might be the crazier of the two,” Ron said.

“Well, if anyone can do it, it must be Harry,” Hermione said. 

They both walked quietly as they turned around and made their way back to the castle. Ron knew better than to ask what was going through her mind. If she wanted to tell him, she would. And sure enough, just before they were about to reach the castle doors, Hermione spoke.

“I’d want to be swept off my feet and fall in love like in one of those Disney fairy tales,” she said quietly.

Ron looked over to her. “What?”

“My non-sensible bucket list item. That would be it,” Hermione said shyly.

Before Ron could ask her to explain what she meant, she took off up the steps to the castle. He made a mental note to find out what a fairy tale was before he took off after her.


	19. You can't just act like nothing's wrong when it isn't!

“Ron, something must be wrong. It’s been an hour. Fleur and Viktor were both taken out of the maze, but no one’s heard anything from Harry or Cedric. Look! Even the professors are looking worried,” Hermione pointed to the far end of the pitch.

“Hermione, it’s fine. I’m sure it’s perfectly safe. He’ll be out any moment.” Ron tried to reassure her.

“No! Something’s wrong, I know it! You can’t just act like nothing’s wrong when it isn’t! Especially not when Harry’s involved!” Hermione tugged at his arm to get him to pay attention to her.

“I never said nothing’s wrong, Hermione.” She was starting to annoy him now.

“Well, you didn’t not say it!”

“Will you stop with the double negatives? There’s nothing we can do. We’re stuck in the stands. Harry’ll be fine. He has to be,” Ron was trying to hide the fact that he was just as worried as Hermione was. He’d always gone with Harry into dangerous situations, but this time he was sidelined, and he felt helpless.

Hermione let out a big sigh. “Well, at least Fleur and Viktor are out, so we know it’ll be a Hogwarts winner…” she tried to reason to keep her nerves down.

Ron felt a spike of anger flow through him. “Yes, of course, precious Vicky is safe.” The words escaped his mouth before he could stop them.

“Honestly, did you not hear a word I just said? No, that’s right, you just heard Viktor’s name and had to focus on that. How many times do I have to tell you that-”

“Hermione, shut up! Look!”

“No, Ron I will not shut up! How dare you-”

“Hermione, it’s Harry! Look!” Ron grabbed her arm with one hand and pointed with the other.

Maybe it was for the better that Ron had distracted Hermione. She was so angry that she’d almost admitted that Viktor meant nothing to her because she really fancied him. She could almost feel the words still forming on her tongue. But instead, Harry had suddenly returned and something was very wrong. All thoughts of admitting her feelings were long forgotten until another day.


	20. Do you not remember me?

“Do you not remember me?”  
Ron was thrashing and yelling something in his sleep. “Take me instead, no! Not my daughter. Please, no, I beg you, no!’ And then a maniacal laugh escaped his sleeping lips. 

Hermione got up and put her hand on his shoulders. “Ron! Ron, wake up! Please wake up!” She tried to shake him slightly, but didn’t want to hurt his injured arms more. It wasn’t until he started shouting curses that she shook him harder. “Ron! Please, wake up! You’re scaring me!”

Finally, his eyes shot open. He looked around in a crazed state and noticed Hermione standing over him. “W-who are you? Get away from me!”

Hermione stumbled backwards. She stared at him for a moment. It was unmistakably Ron, but he was acting like a different person entirely. She thought for a split second that maybe, just maybe, he was playing a sick joke on her until she saw the confusion and unfamiliarity in his eyes. 

“It’s me, Hermione,” she whispered. “Do you not remember me?” She tried to control the tears that were threatening to fall.

Ron tried to shake his head to think more clearly, but whatever his answer was going to be, he never gave it because Madam Pomfrey had appeared from her office.

“Ms. Granger you need to lie down, you may only make things worse!” she said as she began tending to Ron. 

Hermione watched as she placed a new layer of salve on Ron’s arms, and poured three or four different potions down his throat. The last was a dreamless sleep, and she watched as her best friend slipped back into unconsciousness.

“M-Madam Pomfrey, why didn’t he recognize me?” Hermione asked, still reeling from what she’d just witnessed.

Madam Pomfrey turned to Hermione, fully prepared to tell her not to worry and to go back to bed, but she saw the shocked state the young witch was in. She sighed, “I will not go into too much detail, Ms. Granger, but when the tentacles from the brains wrapped around Mr. Weasley’s arms, it appears they have transferred some of their memories into his own mind. This type of injury is rare, and we’re still learning of the effects. I believe his most recent dream was actually the memories from one of the brains. He will be alright, I can assure you, but it will take time for him to separate his own reality from the memories the brains have tried to implant.”  
“So, you- you heard him crying out like that, but didn’t come straight away?” Hermione was trying to understand.  
“Yes, Ms. Granger, he needed to work through it on his own. Waking him up prematurely could do more harm.”

“W-will the memories always stay with him, then?” Hermione’s mind was desperately trying to understand what Madam Pomfrey was saying.

“No, hopefully not. The salve is being combined with a special forgetfulness potion, which will hopefully diminish the memories. I can assure you, he will be fine. Try and get some sleep, Ms. Granger. Mr. Weasley will surely recognize you in the morning.” Madam Pomfrey offered her a sympathetic smile as she made her way back into her office.

Hermione laid her head back down on the pillow, but it took hours for her to finally settle into sleep.

~o~

By the time Hermione awoke it was late morning. It took a few minutes for her to become familiar with her surroundings, despite being in the hospital wing for the past three days. The memories of the middle of the night flooded back into her mind, and she was afraid to turn around and see who it was laying in the bed next to her.

She was trying to listen in an attempt to tell if Ron was awake or not when suddenly the urge to sneeze came over her. Hermione tried to hold it in, but utterly failed as the sneeze came out louder than normal.

“Hermione?” she heard Ron’s voice call softly. “Are you awake?”

“Y-yes,” she muttered as she sat up slowly. He’d said her name, so that was a good sign, but she was still afraid to look at him.

“Is everything alright?” The concern was evident in his voice.

“Do you recognize me?” she asked him hesitantly, avoiding his previous question.

“Of course I do! I’ve been waiting for us to be awake at the same time for two days now! Why wouldn’t I recognize you?” Ron was looking confused now.

“You didn’t last night.” Hermione finally looked at him, afraid at what she might find. Her body relaxed once she realized he was his same lanky, easy going self.

“I- I didn’t?”

“Madam Pomfrey hasn’t talked to you?” she asked. When he shook his head no, Hermione explained what happened last night.

When she was finished, Ron stared at the end of the bed. “I don’t remember any of that.”

“But maybe that’s a good thing! It means the forgetfulness potion is working!”

“What if it’s not, though? If they don’t know anything about how the memories can affect me, what if they come about when I’m awake, and I turn into a different person entirely? What if I hurt someone because of it?”

Hermione got up and sat next to Ron on the edge of his bed. “You won’t. You’re stronger than them, I know you are. Madam Pomfrey insisted the only reason you didn’t remember me was because I woke you too early. You had to let it cycle out of your head.”

“I don’t know, Hermione,” Ron said, clearly unconvinced.

“I’ll help you, and so will Harry, you know we will. I’m just glad we all made it out alive.”

Ron didn’t answer right away, but eventually said, “You’re right. You had me worried, you know?” A smile returned to his lips.

“You were worried about me?”

“Well, yeah, when you came in, you weren’t moving at all, and every time I’ve been awake, you’ve been sleeping. Madam Pomfrey insisted you were fine, but I didn’t believe her.”

“Well, I’m here, see? Good as new!” Hermione wasn’t fooling anyone though as she felt the stiffness in her chest and winced.

“You should lie down. Here, let me help you,” Ron said as he held out his arm to support her. 

She leaned on him as she made the short three step walk back to her bed and he pulled the blankets back over her. Ron paused as he hovered over her to make sure she was okay and their eyes met and lingered for a moment too long. For a brief moment, she thought he may lean down and kiss her. Her breath caught in her throat as she prayed that he might close the space between them. She tried to hide her disappointment when he reluctantly pulled away and moved back over to his own bed. 

“Th-thanks, Ron, I’m really glad you’re you again,” she smiled.

“And I’m glad you’re finally awake. It’s been bloody boring with you asleep all the time!”

Hermione laughed, happy to be having this conversation and pushing the worry behind her. “How long do you think it’ll be before Madam Pomfrey releases us?”

“Not soon enough I reckon. I hope we’ll at least be able to make the Express and we’re not stuck here all summer. We should probably plan our escape just in case,” Ron joked.

As if summoned by her name, Madam Pomfrey appeared to check on them, and all escape plans were delayed for a later time.


	21. Things we do not speak of

Hermione was huddled in blankets, shivering and trying to keep warm while Viktor was doting on her. She should have been paying him more attention, considering he’d just rescued her from the bottom of the lake, but she was preoccupied by something else entirely. 

Fleur had kissed Ron on the cheek, thanking him for supposedly helping in the rescue of her little sister, which Hermione knew wasn’t true because they’d both been in the same situation as Gabrielle. She was seeing red as Ron spluttered and choked on his own tongue as he attempted to tell Fleur it was nothing, and Hermione was left with a sour taste in her mouth.

She’d never be able to compete with a part Veela if one ever showed interest in Ron. Her heart sank and she wanted nothing more than to be sitting in the common room by the fire with her best friends. Hermione tried not to think about other girls fawning over Ron as she turned to Viktor.

He’d asked her if she wanted to go for a walk now that the task was over. She politely declined and said she was exhausted from everything and needed to rest. Thankfully, he respected her wishes and didn’t press the issue.

“Are you heading up to the castle now?” She heard Ron’s voice next to her.

“Yes,” she said shortly.

Madam Pomfrey stopped them to do one more check before giving them the okay to return. Harry had to wait with the other champions and he motioned for them to go on without him. They began their trek up to the school silently.

A short time later, Ron interrupted the silence. “That was strange, don’t you think?” he asked.

“What?”

“Being unconscious underwater; needing to rely on someone else to save us?”

“Well, we were never in any real danger..” she reasoned.

“No, but it still makes you wonder,” Ron said.  
“About?”

“Dunno. What would have happened if they didn’t get to us in time? Or who we’d have to rescue if it were us…”

“Well, I’m sure Fleur would be yours,” Hermione said in a snippy tone.

“What? Why would you think that?”

Hermione shot him an incredulous look. “Because she kissed me on the cheek? Don’t be mental!”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t like it!” Hermione argued.

“Yeah because you didn’t enjoy Viktor fussing over you. Would he be the one down there in your place?” Ron scoffed.

“Absolutely not!” Hermione was feeling the heat rise in her cheeks from anger.

“Oh yeah? Then who?”

“Who do you think?”

“I already told you who I thought.”

“Honestly, how could you think that? A guy I’ve known for four months over four years? You’re barmy!” Hermione said as she threw her hands in the air.

She was waiting for some retort from Ron, but it didn’t come. Instead, he’d stopped just outside the castle doors. 

“What are you doing? It’s freezing out here! Come on, let’s get inside,” Hermione complained.

“Four years? Are you saying that—”

“Yes, Ron, it’d be you,” Hermione huffed, not quite realizing the brevity of what she’d just admitted.

“I—er, you’d be mine, too. I mean, I assume it would be anyways,” Ron said quietly.  
They both stood there as the winter wind whipped around them, neither knowing quite how to respond at the moment. There was an undeniable shift in their friendship that both had deliberately ignored since the Yule Ball, and now this was another moment that made them both question what was going on between them.

Another gust of wind brought them back to reality. “We should probably get inside…” Hermione said awkwardly.

“Er, yeah. Think the spot by the fire will be open in the common room?” Ron asked.

“I hope so…” 

And just like that, another moment passed that was placed in the friendship vault of ‘things discussed, but never to be talked about again,’ no matter how significant it seemed to be.


	22. Meltdown

Hermione was having a mental breakdown in the common room over the fast approaching O.W.L.s. Most of the Gryffindors had gone to bed, but several of the fifth years were still awake and studying. Well, they were studying, until Hermione absolutely lost herself in a maniacal tirade.

Ron was frantically trying to figure out how to calm her down when he noticed all the other fifth years looking at him, including Harry.

“Do something, mate,” he heard Harry mutter out of the corner of his mouth.

But what? What could he do? The only thing he could think of was when he’d been upset over the teddy turned spider incident and his mum had wrapped him in a hug and stroked his hair. The pressure calmed him as the hair stroking soothed him. At this point, Hermione was working herself up so much that he was desperate enough to try it. Especially since no one else was doing a bloody thing.

Without thinking, he stood up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug as his hand awkwardly stroked her hair. “Hermione, you’ve got to calm down. You’re not helping anyone, especially not yourself.”

She resisted at first, but eventually gave in and he felt her relax in his arms. He tried not to notice the way the rest of his classmates were gaping at the two of them when he heard an odd noise escape Hermione’s voice. Was she...purring?

He hoped to Merlin no one else heard it, but no such luck. There was a low hum of muffled laughter, and Ron was slightly uncomfortable.

“Er, Hermione? Are you feeling better now?” Ron asked.

His voice was enough to bring her out of her trance. “Oh, um, yes, thanks,” she said, awkwardly pulling away. “I—I’m sorry. I should probably just go to bed. I’ll, um, see you in the morning,” she said as she grabbed her bag and disappeared up the stairs.

“Note to self: when Hermione malfunctions again, find Ron. He’s the only one who can reset her,” Seamus said as the rest of the group laughed.


	23. Rescue

“Don’t you have someone to go bodyguard for? Leave me alone,” Ron heard Hermione say.

He’d just finished browsing in Quality Quidditch Supplies and was supposed to be meeting Hermione outside Flourish and Blotts. Members of the order were around, but he wondered why no one was intervening with whatever was going on.

When he rounded the corner, he saw Crabbe and Goyle were all but cornering Hermione. He moved as quickly as he could. Knowing they couldn’t use magic eased his mind slightly, but he wouldn’t put it past Malfoy’s lackeys to hurt Hermione in some other way.

“Oi, fuck off, you tossers!” Ron said as he diverted their attention from her to himself. 

He placed his body in front of hers to shield her from whatever those two idiots were planning.

  
“Ron, I’m handling thi—” 

“Aw, looks like Weasley’s come to rescue his girlfriend. This should be easy seeing as how it’s two against one,” Crabbe said as he cracked his knuckles.

“Huh, I didn’t know you could speak for yourself,” Ron goaded them on.

“Ron—”

“What? Lose your tongue now that—” Ron never finished his sentence as Goyle’s fist collided with his face.

Ron lost his balance and fell to the ground. He was scrambling to attempt to get up and get a punch in himself, but Hermione was trying to hold him back. Luckily, Tonks intervened as Hermione knew she didn’t have the strength to stop Ron. Her wand was pointed at Crabbe and Goyle who scattered before she even needed to say anything. She smirked at their cowardice and turned to the pair who were still on the ground.

“You might want to go get some blemish paste for that before Molly finds out. Otherwise you won’t be able to leave the house again until it’s time to get on the Hogwarts Express.” Tonks tossed Hermione a couple knuts and walked away.

“Ron, you really didn’t need to do that! I can handle myself,” she scolded.

“It was two against one, Hermione, and they’re the size of trolls. I wasn’t going to let them take advantage of you,” Ron insisted.

“You’re incorrigible,” Hermione shook her head. “Come on, let’s go get something to get rid of the evidence.”

They both stood up and began walking toward the apothecary. Hermione couldn’t help the smile that escaped her lips as she thought about how quick Ron was to defend her, and subsequently take a punch for her. Her heart skipped a beat in that all too familiar way when she became overwhelmed from Ron’s attention and willingness to take care of her. It was getting harder and harder to quash the feeling of ‘something more.’


End file.
